


Just Sex

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony and Loki are having sex, but it’s not supposed to mean anything.





	Just Sex

They didn’t speak. Loki pressed his lips to Tony’s throat, surreptitiously inhaling his scent. Soon they were naked, and Tony was guiding himself inside. Loki kept his face guarded. Tony smirked down at Loki as he fucked him. 

In the last moment, Loki forgot to hide; he smiled broadly as he splattered his chest, gazing dreamily into Tony’s eyes.

At the sight of Loki’s vulnerability, Tony was overcome with need. He swooped down and devoured Loki’s mouth as he shot deep into him.

Afterwards they said nothing, only dressed, and folded inside themselves the soft, secret feelings shared between them.


End file.
